The Ex PlayBoy
by edwardelricgal
Summary: Summary: Sakura Haruno moves to the viallage of Konhona at age 17. Meets the Guys and Girls. But what happen when playboy Sasuke the most popular guy in school stops playinging around and makes friends and makes his mates make friends with Ino,Hinata,
1. Chapter 1 redited

Chapter 1 – Oops a Daisy

Sasuke wearily sat down on Ino's bed. The thin blonde was his girlfriend. Yet she had betrayed him. Again. She had kissed another boy. Sasuke couldn't understand why, he was a lovely boy form one of the most prestigious families in Konoha. He had found out that she and some of her girlfriends had been talking outside the mall, a favourite hang out of theirs. One of her 'friends', Karin, had told her that Sasuke had been talking about her, lies of course. Yet Ino had believed her. They had been trying to fix their relationship for three years but 'things' kept interfering.

Sasuke had been sitting half-listening to Ino whine at him for long enough that his head was aching. Although his head was throbbing, it was nothing compared to his crushed, aching heart. And every word she yelled was like another knock-out blow.

"You dissed me Sasuke!" she shouted piercingly. "How could you?"

Sasuke knew he had messed up n their relationship. But to yell at him after everything she had done to him, not to mention his tragic past, was out of line. He shook his head despairingly. Ino was his first girlfriend, his first kiss. True, he had fan-girls, but for some reason 'psychotic stalker' was not a trait he went for.

"Look, Ino, honey. I didn't diss you-" he pleaded.

"Oh here we go again! I think it would be best if we forgot about us." Ino interrupted. She didn't want to hurt Sasuke but she knew if they kept going the way they were, it would only lead to even bigger heartbreak. She had hurt him so many times in the past that she was surprised he hadn't left before.

Sasuke was crushed. He had trusted her with his already fragile heart. A heart that she had broken in the past; but he was a sucker for her smile and sweet but empty promises to change. He stood slowly and, sad smile painted on his lips, pecked her on the cheek.

"Let's still be friends." He whispered in her ear. Then he turned and left without another word.

Sasuke had grown so much since they had gotten together. They use to laugh at stupid things on the television, but now he would look at her laughing and shake his head. He walked to the Uchiha mansion, shoulders stooping. He was sick of being hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Sakura and Anko

Anko looked over into this house. She did not like the look of it there was a young looking girl inside it. This girl looked nervous and very scared. " yo, Kakashi, what do you think is going on there " he looked and as a Ninja he was taking everything into his conciseness. "Something unspeakable"

Sakura was in her room happily dancing around her room. Her dad had just bought her another toy and she loved him for it. He was always buying her stuff. There was only one rule in her house. No questions.

Orochimaru, Sakura's father was appearing and he looked pure evil. His white pasty skin and his sharp eyes. He looked at his daughter and smirked. "What are you doing beautiful "she looked at her dad and smiled ever since her mom had died last year. He had been extremely nice to her which was something her dad never uses to do.

"Sakura come and sit on the bed with daddy "he said in a patronising tone. She did as she was told. Then he bent over her and pushed her down to bed and began to remove her blouse. "HELP HELP " She screamed at that moment Anko broke through the window and tried to grab Sakura out of Orochimaru's grip but got pushed back. Then Kakashi used the shadow replication technique " ANKO GRAB SAKURA AND RUN I WILL CATCH UP " He shouted as him and Orochimaru were fighting.

Anko looked at the scared and shaking girl she was trembling with fear. " don't worry we'll make you safe " She slumped Sakura over her shoulders and ran to the car as fast as she could as soon as she was there she gave Sakura a blanket. "Keep warm kid "with that Anko began to drive to the designated village that was hidden from most of the world population.

Sakura looked at this strange woman she was wearing a fish net top with a cream jacket on top with high top boots and black shorts. Her hair was purple as well. Hmm Sakura though this woman was different from the ones in New York. She wasn't wearing designer clothes like all of Sakura's friends and she did. She looked down at her own D & G jeans and tank top which was white. Tears were streaming down her face. How could someone who loved her do this to her, she was nearly 17 for heaven's sake and he tried.. He tried .. To rape her.

"Why? "she whispered. Anko looked at her and knew the question was to what happen but to be fair Anko couldn't answer that. This was more like Kakashi dealing with since he use to work as an Rape Anonymous worker he would deal with her when he got back. "it won't be long till were at the airport, to get our jet " Sakura nodded at the woman unable to talk she was in so much shock.

Sakura looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. All her make-up had run and her hair dye was washing out of her hair. Anko was very curious about this before had dark brown hair and now it was pink. Not unnatural dyed pink but natural pink hair. Anko shrugged what could she say her natural hair was purple. "In the jet kid " she looked at Sakura and Sakura just followed her motionless to the jet.

There was that guy that fought her dad she though. "Kakashi, your already here " "baka banka " he said and Anko relaxed. Then she ran over to Sakura's surprised to this guys and kissed him on the forehead.

Sakura sat on the seat that they had left her. Which was in the middle of them. " Am Kakashi Hatake and this purple haired freak is Anko" he stated to her and she nodded. "she is also my wife . " Sakura just looked blank. Anko looked at him worriedly. " Shock, she is in shock, do not get her a drink as that can cause damage to her." "Anko loosen her jeans and her cardigan to make sure she is breathing ok " Anko whispered to Sakura " look kid am not trying anything am just trying to make sure you don't injure yourself" she flinch as Anko loosen her jeans.

Then Anko settled back in her chair of the yet and went to sleep. Kakashi looked like he was sleeping but Sakura suspected he wasn't he was just watching her. "Don't worry I won't hurt you " he told her. Sakura look at him and wiped the tears off her face. " thank you for saving me " she said. "No problem kiddo" he smiled or she thou it looked like he did after all he was wearing a mask. Which cover half of his face and a headband which cover one of his eyes.

She looked out of the window and was amused when she saw a tiny airport. They were going to land she could tell that. Anko woke up just as they were about to land. "new land, new life right kid"

Sakura frowned these people keep calling her kid and kiddo but they didn't even know her. Yet that had saved her from him. " we need to get off the jet " She button up her jeans and walked to a machine.

Anko and Kakashi looked round them no one is site. "lets get to out care and home " Sakura "thanks for the lift " Sakura began to walk away but was stopped by a sudden hand on her shoulder "and where do you think you're going miss, you are coming with us "

With that the 3 of them left in Anko car to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke smirked this club was fun. Everyone from school to senior in college was her. There was a girl with short hair and eyes like a Hyuga. Sasuke smirked again and walked over to her. " want to dance Hinata " he asked.

Hinata looked at him for a moment. Sasuke never asked anyone to dance him always waited for them to ask him. She had heard he was trouble a real player with no respect for woman. She looked like a daddy's little girl alought Sasuke knew she had been disowned by her father at a young age.

"Ok... "He smiled and walked her to the dance floor. Music starting to beat faster and faster his hand on her waist, then moving up and down again he moved closer to her and she could feel his erection on her. She blushed. Hinata was shy but Sasuke was making her dance mischievously and down and forth to him.

The girls all looked at her and him Sasuke always got what he wanted and right now he wanted Hinata.

_Hmm she is a challenge _Sasuke though and that what he liked she wasn't easy. " want to go to my place" he whispered in her ear. Hinata nodded and he walked out the club with her best friends looked shocked at the scene. this was mostly Ino looking shocked and confused Sasuke was acting like well a play boy.

They arrived back at his house. Sasuke then blasted music. "you don't need to be that shy with me right " Hinata looked down at herself then as Sasuke. He was every girl in Konhona's High dream boy. He lead her to his room slowly removing her jacket and revealing a red top. He pushed her on the bed and to her surprised asked " do you want this ?" she nodded and that was it. He kissed her.

_Wow _she though. Sasuke then moved off the top off her and began to strip off. She looked amazed. He than began to remove her top slowly when caressing her he moved his hand to her pant and slowly slipped one down while the other was running threw her hair. He then found her whole an began to slow insert his finger. Hinata moan loudly and Sasuke smirked he knew she's be good as a virgin and quite girls were always better.

After fingering her for a bit he decided to move his body further down to her pussy. He had now removed all her clothing this was what he needed. Sex it was his way of release and Hinata knew like every other girl it would only be for tonight. He then open her legs wider and moved his tongue onto her clit oh the wetness of her and taste was amazing he loved it.

" Hinata, fuck me if I'd know" to be truthful Sasuke was shocked she was a virgin well had been and had been his best sex so far. She just looked shy now. They had cum so much in the last two hours it was amazing. " your staying here tonight" he stated and then cuddled a naked Hinata to him in his bed.

The next morning when Hinata woke up Sasuke was still there and he smiled at her. " want breakfast before we go to school" she nodded. He went up and made a simple breakfast and then drove him and Hinata to school.

"HINTATA " screamed Ino when she saw here with Sasuke. " i was so worried we didn't know where you were" Sasuke rolled his eyes " she's a big girl she can take care of herself " He then kissed Hinata and walked over to his mates. The only people in school that could stand him to be honest.

" Darla's leaving" "wait that means our group is down to four"

A/N Kids are 16 here, Sakura will not be starting the school till the fall. Sasuke is still a play boy at this point. Darla is who Sakura is replacing in the girls cliché. Any question ask me :). Enjoy the fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Break Your Heart

Gaara sat in the middle of class looking at his crush Tenten. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the school but she was nice. She had a nice petite little figure with curves that all went in at the right places. She always wore her hair in buns on the top of her head. The bell rang. " Oyo, Tenten can we talk ? "

Tenten turned around and looked at Gaara and nearly died he in her opinion was beautiful. Yes she knew everyone though Sasuke was the most good looking on campus but not her. "You know am just going to hurt you" "you know am just going to break your heart yes"

She smirked and so did he "want to go out then "she nodded and kissed him. Gaara was shocked that she had answered yes but was extremely happy about this fact. When they both left the respect person they burst out laughing. Gaara had quoted her favourite song.

Gaara looked at Naruto and Kiba who were sitting on the lunch table over the way of the kitchen. "hey babe, if we hurt each other at least we still be friends ok " Tenten said as she passed Gaara onto the groups usual table but before she joined the group Gaara grabbed her arm and told her " if you fall for me am not easy to please, I might tear you apart "

" Gaara dude Tenten talking to you why ? " Naruto screamed across the hall. Gaara slowly walked over to the table where the other boys were seated and took a seat. " why Naruto because she is my girlfriend " gobsmacked Naruto shut up for the first time in ages. "am just afraid if I break her heart." "Dude that is deep "said Shikamaru who had previously been starting out the window looking at the clouds. "oh great here Mr. Popularity himself. Everyone in the cafeteria had stop and looked up as Sasuke had entered the room he ignore most of them except winking at a few girls. " I wished he stop that" Naruto muttered. All the guys laughed at the table knowing that would never happen. " hey teme – Gaara has a girlfriend ".

Sasuke sat down "who ? " he asked without even batting an eyelid. Gaara glared at him as if warning him off here "ten-ten " "plain girl but good at archery right" Nodding everyone sighed in relief. Shikamaru went back to looking out of the window as there usual talk about sports and girls was brought up. _ Dunderheads Ii wonder if they ever think of anything else_. " guys, wonder how them girls will take Darla's leaving as well as carrot head hear"Every guys eyes open wide on the table " guess you didn't know " Sasuke was quickest to recover and smirked " been there done that " he said as he winked at Darla who was across the room and waltz out of the hall.

"seriously that guy, he will do anything with legs" she muttered to the other girls at the table. TenTen, Ino and Hinata all agreed. " hey Hinata is it true he's a stud then " TenTen asked she was one of the only girls in the school who didn't worship the ground Sasuke walked on. She just blushed and began to stammered then ran out of the hall. Attracting the dark haired males attention.

"excuse me guys" he said and walked off. He found her sitting on the bench outside of the school. " hey are you ok" he asked a little bit concern. Not realising the guys at the table had all be astounded when he had said excuse me.

Meanwhile at the bench Sasuke gave Hinata a peck on the cheek and a hug. Then walked off. She was now feeling calm. " better not be late to Hatake lesson he would kill me" she muttered to herself.


End file.
